legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Kingdom
The Crystal Kingdom is the northernmost city in Legends of Equestria. Design The city's design is comprised of a Crystal Castle at the center of the city with multiple roads leading directly away from it. Houses made of crystals are scattered between the roads, with the occasional tents set up. Crystal streetlamps that glow in a myriad of hues light up the Crystal Kingdom at night. Players entering the Crystal Kingdom via the train station can walk along an uphill path through a large arch to the southern edge of the city, or use the shortcut portal from the back door of the train station building to the door of the first house on South Road, next to the Crystal Castle. Surrounding the city is a large zone of undeveloped land featuring a scattering of pine trees and occasional dirt paths. NPC ponies can sometimes be found on these paths. Street names For the purposes of providing locations, this wiki uses the following street naming system: Streets radiating from the Castle are named Street, or Avenue for the wide avenues. Intersecting Streets are numbered 1st/2nd/3rd Ring , counting from the palace. The Outer Ring is named just that. Streets not covered by this system are named after a nearby landmark, if any. Places of interest Jousting arena The jousting arena is a small dirt pitch found west of the Crystal Castle. A low barrier is placed inside the arena itself. Overlooking the arena is a spectator stand, with several tents set up nearby. Crystal Castle The Crystal Castle is the main landmark of the city. It is a large structure at the center of the city which towers over other buildings. At the ground level, the Crystal Heart can be seen, spinning about its axis. A balcony is built on the south face of the castle, which players can access through a shortcut portal on the ground floor. An entrance portal on the ground floor leads to the interior of the castle, which is connected to the Crystal Stadium. Crystal Stadium Directly north of the Crystal castle lies the Crystal Stadium, which is a large circular building with a domed roof. Within the stadium is an obstacle course, surrounded on all sides by spectator stands. The stadium is connected to the Crystal Castle's interior via a sheltered passageway. Crystal Spa The Crystal Spa is a small building located at the intersection of East Street and 2nd Ring Southeast that can be entered. Few players enter this building for long, allowing the location to serve as a quiet location for players to rest. Crystal Library The Crystal Library is a three-storey building found on 2nd Ring Northwest of the city. The interior of the building features a large collection of books on tall shelves, as well as tables with open books on them. Crystal Kingdom Hospital Located at the end of the city's East-Southeast Avenue is the Crystal Kingdom Hospital, an elaborate structure which players can explore externally. Shortcut portals connect the hospital's main entrance to the rooftop garden. Crystal Kingdom Armorer The Crystal Kingdom Armorer is an open-air crafting facility filled with different tools for metalwork. Large signboards hang from the entrance archways of the building, showcasing the equipment that the armorer has to offer. Crystal Kingdom Fair Near the center of the city is the Crystal Kingdom Fair, a region filled with numerous colorful fairground tents. Decorative flags are strung between the tents, which contain a variety of items on display. Quests # A Book Too Far is given by Marshmallow Cream. # But When It Comes Together is given by Silicon after all other Faultless Four quests are completed. # The Crystal Inquisition is given by Princess Gumdrop in her throne room inside the Crystal Castle. # Foal Delivery Express is given by Blueberry near the Crystal Castle. # Here He Goes Again is given by Graphite located further down the same path past Pitch Perfect. # I Shouldn't Be Here is given by Halite who is standing next to Silicon at the north end of the city. # In My Own Little World is given by Silicon who is standing next to Halite at the north end of the city. # It Makes Sense To Me is given by Gypsum who is inside the Crystal Library # It's All About Me is given by Autumn Breeze, who is standing near a lake east of the Crystal Kingdom. # Justice's Blind Eye is given by Eagle Eye outside the Crystal Library, on 2nd Ring Northwest street. # Letter of the Law vs. Spirit of the Law is given by Minister Spindle opposite side of the Crystal Library as Eagle Eye. # Metamorphic Ventures is given by Luster behind the train station. # Rehearsal Roundup is given by Pitch Perfect on the southwest corner of the city. # Special Star's Heroic Deed is given by Special Star inside the Crystal Library. # The Choices We Make is given by Red Cross at the Crystal Kingdom Hospital entrance. # The Great Book Trade is given by Ground Pound at the southwest inner ring. # Visa to the Heart is given by Visa inside the Crystal Castle. # Worth Your While is given by Silver Tongue standing on the balcony of the Crystal Castle. # Adventure Never Ends is given by Lumineer who is found at the train station. # Paper Trail of Destruction is given by Paper Trail who is found at the Crystal Castle reception. # Costume of the Night is given by Ensemble (Halloween exclusive quest). Notable NPCs :The full list of NPCs can be found at List of NPCs Trivia *The Crystal Kingdom was originally announced at Bronycon 2014, and unveiled in pre-alpha 6. *This map was almost entirely modeled by the developer Phirenor over the course of three months. *As of pre-alpha 9, building interiors in the Crystal Kingdom have light levels similar to that outside. *Trees were introduced within the city limits in pre-alpha 9. *Several tents were removed in the alpha 0.1 update, presumably to balance out the large number of added tents for the Cystal Kingdom Fair. Several NPCs were also relocated to the new fairgrounds. *Most incidental buildings are one of eight designs: Amethyst, Aquamarine, Azore, Burgundy, Garnet, Opal, Rosaline, and Zircon. *As of the 23/12/2018 update, the Crystal Kingdom has the most quests of any major location in the game. Gallery CrystalKingdomNightBirdsEyePA6.png|A bird's eye view of the Crystal Kingdom's streets at night (OSE 10) CrystalKingdomNightA01.png|View above the road leading to the Stadium at night 011720161536425001.png|Street view during night time. LOE aerial Crystal Kingdom.png|Aerial photo-map of the Crystal Kingdom as of OSE8, provided by the development team CrystalKingdomSecretCavePA7.png|The secret cave Screen Shot 2015-08-15 at 7.59.24 AM.png|The Crystal Library (night) Screen Shot 2015-08-15 at 9.00.10 PM.png|The Crystal Library (day) 081520150416367301.png|Crystal Bakery, near Castle Square LOE shortcut Crystal Kingdom.png|The effective route of the shortcut portal in the Crystal Kingdom Crystal Kingdom (with marks).jpg|Crystal Kingdom map with landmarks and portals according to OSE 9 Category:Places Category:Crystal Kingdom Category:Towns Category:Zones